Memorias de un Suicidio
by Itzu Uchiha
Summary: [SasuNaru][Yaoi]Sasuke se quiere suicidar y Naruto también ambos se conocen en una página de suicidios y....no sirvo para los summary uu dejen RR pliiiis CHAP UP!
1. 23 Septiembre Naruto

Holaaaaaaaa!!!! Aquí toy io con un nuevo fic xD

Solo tengo que decir…

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios!

Este fic es yaoi chicoxchico boyxboy

En algun momento tendrá lemon xD

Si no te gustan las condiciones cierra, sobre todo la primera que es la que menos me gusta a mi xDDDD

Memorias de un suicidio

23-Septiembre…..

Abro lentamente los ojos, desvío la mirada el sol me da directamente en los ojos. Atisbo a ver en el reloj de la mesilla que son las 12 de la mañana, me da igual que hora es, nadie me espera, bueno técnicamente algo si que me espera, mis momentos de auto castigo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para suicidarme.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no quiero dejar de estar aquí pero tampoco quiero quedarme. Vivo en medio de la nada, se podría decir ni aquí ni allí, tan solo ahí.

Me levanto y me dirijo a desayunar un vaso de leche. Enciendo la televisión, nada interesante tan solo programas telebasura y de cotilleos. Todos los chicos de mi edad están en la escuela, ahora tan solo hay programas para amas de casa amargadas que no quieren ver sus problemas. Apago la televisión, como siempre nada interesante que ver, me he de resignar, quizás no la encienda nunca más.

Decido salir a la calle, he de comprar unas cuantas cosas que a casa no me pueden traer. Percibo las miradas de odio y repugnancia que se clavan en mí como flechas. Ya no me afectan me he cansado de llorar, simplemente les miro con indiferencia y sigo mi camino. Mi destino? La papelería, necesito comprar unos cuadernos y demás utensilios para dibujar, hago como cada vez que vengo, compro un buen montón para no tener que volver pronto.

El dependiente me mira con odio, y me dirige una sonrisa falsa. No se atreve a echarme porque sabe que soy una gran fuente de ingresos. Realizo mis compras y me dirijo a casa con la máxima rapidez que puedo, sin parecer asustado por la muchedumbre que me lanza miradas de odio.

Dejo sobre la mesa mis compras, ya dibujaré luego tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Enciendo el ordenador, pincho en favoritos y hay esta  mi página favorita, intento buscar una respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera yo conozco. De todas formas me atrevo a postear.

_Estoy muy cansado de todo esto, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo yo solo, matarme y desaparecer de este mundo. Hoy mientras recibía las habituales miradas de odio y repugnancia he decidido una cosa. No voy a volver a salir nunca más de casa. No quiero volver a ver sus caras,_

**_Posted by Little Fox a 23-Septiembre._**

Decido tomarme un baño relajadamente, abro el armario, allí están mis sales de baño preferidas de melocotón, las que tanto me recuerdan a mamá, no hay un día en el que no pienso en ella y en papá los echo tanto de menos.

Una sonrisa melancólica asoma mi rostro, no debería de auto castigarme así recordándoles en cada momento, pero no lo puedo evitar, sino lo hiciese, los habría olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo. Las vierto en la bañera mientras tarareo la vieja canción que mamá cantaba mientras me lavaba el pelo.

Cierro el grifo y me sumerjo en el agua, me enjabono el cuerpo y me lo aclaro lentamente, deslizo lentamente mis dedos por las incontables marcas de mis muñecas, mis intentos fallidos, como los llamo yo, son tantos que no querría ni contarlos, porque si los cuento, me parecerían demasiado pocos.

Me vierto el champú en la mano, de melocotón también, y lentamente me lo esparzo por la cabeza.

Oigo un sonido proveniente de mi ordenador, alguien me ha escrito algo. Sigo con mi tarea, ya lo miraré luego, de todas formas como siga así tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Me aclaro el pelo, salgo de la bañera, me abrocho el albornoz, me cubro el pelo con la toalla y me dirijo a la habitación, entro en el vestidor y miro con indiferencia las innumerables ropas que cuelgan en él, escojo unos pantalones azul marino y una camiseta de manga corta blanca.

Coloco de vuelta el albornoz y la toalla en el baño. Ahora que no tengo a nadie que me haga las cosas las he de hacer yo mismo.

Voy al salón y miro la pantalla del ordenador, tengo un mail nuevo lo abro.

_Hola! Litlle Fox, acabo de ver tu post, a mi me pasa lo mismo, hace meses que busco dentro de mi las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero no puedo, tengo miedo. A mi no me miran mal, me miran con caras de falsa compasión porque solo están interesados en lo que tengo no en lo que soy. Quizás si alguien lo hiciese conmigo tendría más fuerza para hacerlo. Llevo dos meses encerrado en mi casa sin salir. Al principio vino la mitad del vecindario al ver que hacían una semana que no salía, quién diría que el interés hace tanto ¿verdad? No quiero aburrirte con mi vida. Me gustaría que me agregases al msn y pudiésemos hablar más personalmente. Es ne_

_**Posted by Pantera Negra a 23-Septiembre.**_

Dudo un instante y decido agregarle al msn. Abro la ventana y allí están todos a no admitir como siempre, no me he atrevido a borrarlos y sé que ellos a mi tampoco. Le agrego y para mi sorpresa está conectado, doble clic y se me abre la ventana da conversación:

xxx. Nunca revele sus contraseñas ni sus números de tarjeta de crédito a nadie.

Little Fox : Hola!

Pantera negra: Hola, que tal?

Little Fox: jjaja yo diría que no muy bien y tu?

Pantera negra: no muy diferente que tú

Little Fox: te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Pantera negra: claro

Little Fox: de qué tienes miedo?

Pantera negra: sinceramente, no sé de que tengo miedo….quizás de que no sea todo como espero que sea.

Little Fox: yo también tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no quiero dejar las pocas cosas que me gustan, se podrían decir que tiran de mí para que me quede, pero tampoco sé que va a pasar cuando me muera. Una cosa sí que la tengo clara. Quemarán mi casa.

Pantera negra: la mía la saquearan jajaja

Little Fox: a mi me robarán el dinero del banco jajaja me encargaré de gastarlo todo antes de morir jajajaj

Pantera negra: una pregunta, sino quieres contestar no contestes vale?

Little Fox: dime n.n

Pantera negra: cuantos años tienes?

Little fox: tengo 17, pronto cumpliré los 18, y tú?

Pantera negra: 18 cumplidos en este año

Mucho tiempo después……

Little Fox: He de irme

Pantera negra: yo también, aunque nadie me está esperando jajaaj

Little Fox: a mi la cama jajajaja

Pantera negra: Espero volverte a ver por aquí.

Little Fox: Yo a ti también! Buenas noches

Pantera negra: buenas noches n.n duerme bien! Besos!!

Little Fox: lo mismo te digo! Besitos!!

_Pantera negra ahora está desconectado….._

Me dirijo a la cama y me pongo el pijama, destapo la cama y me meto rápidamente. Tengo mucho sueño, miro el reloj por primera vez con ganas de saber que hora es. Las 3 de la mañana, he estado tanto tiempo hablando con Sasuke que no me he dado cuenta de qué hora era. Me encanta su nombre, como será?, y donde vivirá? Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle….Pero decido que ahora es momento de dormir.

Hoy ha sido el primer día que no me auto castigo al irme a la cama, a la cama de mis padres.

-----Rincón NO imprescindible su lectura, aunque hoy si n.n

Holaaaa!! A todos n.n aquí traje un nuevo fic algo raro xD bueno MUY raro. Lo he querido escribir en plan como un diario, narrado todo por parte de Naruto aunque habrá algunos capítulos narrados por Sasuke, estoy todavía por decidir si pondré que narren los mismos días o días diferentes n.n es que no estoy muy segura por favor déjenme su opinión en el RR si son tan amables….gracias!!

Bueno también quiero decir del fic que Naruto y Sasuke no se conocen, y ambos son huérfanos con dinero oxo!! Y bueno en "mundo" por llamarlo de alguna forma xD no existen los ninjas ni nada parecido, viven en nuestro "mundo" xD

Me he inspirado en un manga que se llama "GO GO HAVEN!" aunque no me he inspirado mucho, tan solo en el tema de los suicidios y tal.

Les espero en el siguiente chap!!! n-n

Matta ne! Kisus!!!

Itzu Uchiha (Tisú Uchiha para el traductor xD)


	2. 20 Octubre Naruto

Holaaaaaaaa!! aqui estoy io con la conti de Memorias de un Suicidio xD espero que os guste ... dejadme RR pliiiis!!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto Itachi Uchiha que por motu propio desea casarse conmigo

/xxx/ conversacion telefonica xD

Espero que os guste n.n

Me levanto lentamente y giro la cabeza ahi está mi despertador, que qué hora es? las 10:30...las 10:30!!!!! hace un monton de tiempo que quedé en llamar a Sasuke!...me va a matar.

Me incorporo y me dirijo a la cocina, abro la nevera y me sirvo un vaso de zumo de naranja. Puedo observar que la luz del telefono está roja, hay mensajes...rectifico hay dios mensaje.

Le doy la tecla de escuchar el mensaje y de pronto suena la tipica voz:

_Tiene un mensaje nuevo, recibido hoy a las nueve horas treinta minutos..._

_Hola Naruto, soy Sasuke, hace media hora que me tenias que haber llamado, estás bien? o es que te has dormido...espero que sea lo segundo baka! espero tu llamada! _

_llamame cuanto antes._

_Adios_

_Clic._

_Para guardar el mensaje pulse 1, para borrarlo 2, para reesponder al mensaje con una llamada pulse 3, para borrarlo pulse 4..._

Pulso cuatro.

_SIguiente mensaje recibido hoy a las 10 horas_

_Naruto? estas bien? hace una hora que deberias de estar despierto...no te habrás suicidado sin mi no? jajaj espero que no, despiertate pronto que quiero hablar contigo_

_Adios!_

_Para guardar el mensaje pulse 1, para borrarlo 2, para reesponder al mensaje con una llamada pulse 3, para borrarlo pulse 4..._

Pulso 4 de nuevo y me decido a llamar a Sasuke

Marco...9, 1, 5, 0, 1, 4, 1, 9, 7...y espero los tonos de marcado...

Biiiip...

/Sasuke/: Si digame?

/Naruto/ Soy yo Naruto...

/Sasuke/ Dobe ue te habia pasado? ahora mismo iba a llamarte otra vez...

/Naruto/ Me habia dormido...

/Sasuke/ debí de haberlo imaginado...ya te ha pasado varios dias...

/Naruto/ Todo es por tu culpa...te tiras mil años hablando por telefono...

/Sasuke/ Ahora me dirás que tu no hablas nada...

/Naruto/ IO tambien hablo, pero tu más!

/Sasuke/ Dejemos este tema, total las llamadas nos salen gratis asi que nos dá igual...

/Naruto/ Valeee...porqué quieres hablar conmigo?...

/Sasuke/ Habia tenido una idea...bueno si a ti te parece bien...buenno...a mi ...se me habia ocurrido...

/Naruto/ Estás nervioso? el gran Uchiha Sasuke! nervioso?

/Sasuke/ Calla dobe! solo se me habia ocurrido que podiamos vernos un dia...no sé si tu quieres...

/Naruto/ Me parece una buena idea...

/Sasuke/ Sabia que ...espera...quieres?...bueno yo...no me esperaba esto sinceramente...me ha sorprendido mucho...

/Naruto/ Tranquilo...yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que ya sabes cuando quieras...jajaja

/Sasuke/ Bueno yo también ya sabes jajaj

Su risa es hermosa, me encanta...aunque no rie mucho cada vez que le oigo es como oir a los pajaros cantando por la mañana. Que cursi me estoy poniendo ultimamente. Creo que me estoy enamorando de el...sería la segunda vez que esto me pasa y aunque esto me haya pasado una vez no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer.

/Naruto/ Donde te gustaria quedar?

/Sasuke/ Bueno no sé...donde tu quieras...pero que no sea un sitio muy "transitado" llevo mucho tiempo sin...

/Naruto/ Mmm...donde vaya mucha gente yo tampoco quiero...

/Sasuke/ En tu casa? o en la mia?...no pienses nada raro ni nada de eso...

Madre mia, en este mismo momento me gustaria pensar que podrian pasar todas las cosas "raras" del mundo contigo. Cada momento que te escucho y hablo contigo me gustas un poco mas...

/Naruto/ Preferia que fuese en la tuya...si vinieses a la mia te intentarian hacer de todo y te dirian millones de cosas malas sobre mi...

No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo volver a llorar, no ahora, no aqui, no en este mismo momento, opr qué no me haceis caso estupidas lagrimas? os odio, lo haceis porque estos ultimos dias no he llorado por papá y mamá? porqué me traicionais? juré que jamás lloraria por culpa de la estúpida gente de este lugar...mis heridas se han abierto de nuevo...tengo miedo...no quiero que aquello vuelva a pasar...

/Sasuke/ Naruto...Naruto, Naruto!!! te pasa algo? estás llorando? porqué? estás bien? Naruto!!!

/Naruto/...

Me he quedado sin palabras, eso que he notado a sido pánico en su voz?...seguramente son imaginaciones mias...tengo la cabeza mal...me duele mucho...y las lágrimas no paran de brotar...

/Sasuke/ Narutoooo!!! contestame!! no habrás hecho algo malo verdad? sigues hay verdad? contesta!!

/Naruto/ Sasuke...lo siento...no me encuentro bien...te llamo dentro de un rato vale?...

/Sasuke/ No hagas ninguna tonteria me oyes?...espero tu llamada...cuidate!

/Naruto/ Tu también...hasta luego...

No se que me ha pasado pero una cosa la tengo clara, necesito bañarme y relajarme un rato.

Entro al baño y abro el grifo del agua caliente...mientras abro el armario y cogo las sales de baño de limón, me parece que hoy tengo sufuiciente castigo, no necesito autocastigarme más recordandoles...ya lo he hecho otra vez...y no ha hecho falta nada más para que mis lágrimas invadan mis ojos en multitud.

Me meto en la bañera y absorvo el olor a limón que tanto me gusta. Me tumbo y me abandono, tengo la sensacion de que algo cálido me rodea y me reconforta poco a poco. Oigo su voz y de pronto despierto.

_...Naruto...no hagas ninguna tonteria porfavor...hace dos horas que hablamos...espero que no te haya pasado nada..._

Es su voz! es él! que me llama, que se preocupa por mi!, salgo corriendo de la bañera cogo el albornoz al vuelo y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no cuelgue el telefono

_...Bueno no queria molestarte..._

Ya estoy casi en la habitacion de al lado.

_...Llamame cuanto antes vale?..._

Unos pasos mas...

_...Hasta luego...solo me queda decirte...que..._

Ya he llegado, rápidamente cogo el teléfono

/Naruto/ Sasuke!

/Sasuke/ Por fin! me tenias preocupado...

/Naruto/ Lo siento mucho...me di un baño y me quedé en la bañera dormido...que era lo que me tenias que decir?...

/Sasuke/ Ah...eso...bueno...yo...queria decirte que...

/Naruto/ Si?...

No sé porqué pero sus palabras me hacene estar ansioso, quiero saber lo que pasa y lo quiero saber ya!...

/Sasuke/ Queria decirte que no te murieses...porque eres alguien importante para mi...sé que puedes sonar raro y todo eso...pero te has convertido en alguien importante para mí...

Se me salen las lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad, no lo puedo creer!...despues de tanto tiempo alguien me ha dicho que soy importante para él...importante...seuan tan bien...

/Naruto/ Bueno yo...para mi también eres alguien importante...

No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso...resuenan una y otra vez sus palabras en mi cabeza...importante, soy importante...

/Sasuke/ Naruto...quiero que vengas a mi casa...quiero verte y bueno...preferiria que fuese en mi casa...si no te importa...puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras...

/Naruto/ Yo...

Me he quedado sin aliento...voy a verle, a estar en su casa, con él...y no me va ha hacer falta llamarle para escuchar su boz ni nada de eso...soy increiblemente feliz...

/Naruto/ De acuerdo...

/Sasuke/ Tú tan solo haz la maleta, yo compro el billete y me encargo de todo, estaré esperandote cuando vengas...

/Naruto/ De acuerdo...debo empezar la maleta ahora o dentro de unos dias?...

/Sasuke/ Mejor que ahora, voy a sacar el billete para lo más pronto posible

/Naruto/ De acuerdo pues alla voy!

/Sasuke/ Vale, yo voy a sacar el billete y con lo que sea te llamo de acuerdo?

/Naruto/ Vale!, hasta luego!

/Sasuke/ Hasta luego!

Estoy clara y visiblemente emocionado y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, voy a ir a casa de Sasuke!, de Sasuke! no hace casi ni un mes que nos conocemos y me parece que es una eterniadad, que le conozco desde mi nacimiento. Una parte de mi mismo me dice que no deberia de estar tan emocionado, pero no lo puedo evitar, cada vez que escucho su voz es como si me iluminara el sol, estoy totalmente enamorado de él, ya sé que no deberia...pero ya no puedo hacer nada...

Rapidamente me dirijo a la habitacion y me visto a prisa, me encamino al desván y busco mis maletas, allí están debajo de una montaña de trastos las cogo y las limpio un poco.

Ya en mi habitacion las abro y comienzo a meter mi ropa, un poco de todo, por si acaso que luego se sabe y pasa lo que pasa. Voy al cuarto de baño y guardo mis cosas de aseo, creo que ya está todo listo para marcharme, voy al salon me siento en el sofá a esperar su llamada...

CONTINUARÁ

Wiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzz capi terminado 3 ya era hora xDDDD espero que les haya gustado n.n!! el siguiente chap será narrado por Sasuke! no sé cuantas palabras tiene esto xDD creo que mas que el capitulo anterior pero no estoy muy segura uu no tengo word estoy en el wordpad asi que no sé cuantas llevo espero que os guste mucho y dejadme RR pliiiiiiiiiiisss!!!

Muchas gracias por vuestros RR!!! En el proximo chap contesto que ahora me piro al museo a culturizarme x3

Itzu Uchiha

27/01/07


	3. 20 Octubre Sasuke

Holaaaaaaaa!! La continuación de memorias de un suicidio ya está aquí!!! n.n espero que os guste n.n

Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto Itachi Uchiha que por motu propio desea casarse conmigo

/xxx/ conversación telefónica xD

20-Octubre por Sasuke

Estoy soñando otra vez, después de tanto tiempo esto soñando de nuevo! Aunque es un sueño extraño, todo esta visiblemente difuminado y no consigo ver nada claramente, camino lentamente hacia cualquier lugar sin saber muy bien a donde voy, aunque eso ahora es lo de menos, porque estoy soñando! Después de tanto tiempo y eso me hace feliz.

Un ruido hace que me levante, el despertador, lo he vuelto a utilizar desde que hablo con Naruto, para poder hablar por teléfono con él.

Decido darme una ducha antes de desayunar, son las 8 y cuarto de la mañana, todavía no va ha llamar; voy al baño y me quito el pijama sin prisas, lo doblo encima de el wáter y me meto en la ducha. Hoy no tengo ganas de tomar un baño.

Masajeo lentamente mi cabello mientras esparzo el champú en mi cabeza, me enjabono el cuerpo y me aclaro con agua fría levemente tibia. Mi cuerpo no nota la baja temperatura que haría que cualquier persona tuviese frio al ducharse con esta agua. Yo simplemente no siento nada, ni frio, ni calor…

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo el albornoz, voy a mi habitación y abro el armario decido ponerme un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, hace frio, pero eso es en la calle, en casa la temperatura es normal.

Miro el reloj, las nueve de la mañana, si Naruto no me ha llamado aún tiene que estar por llamar así que voy rápidamente a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de leche mientras espero su llamada.

Me lo bebo…voy al armario y rebusco, encuentro unas galletas de chocolate, miro la fecha de caducidad, aún quedan dos meses para que caduquen, las abro y las comienzo a comer. Sigo esperando la llamada de Naruto y nada.

Miro el reloj las nueve y media, decido llamar yo.

Marco, y espero los tonos….

_Bip,….bip,…bip…ha llamado al 91, 329 ,08 33…deje su mensaje después de oír la señal Biiiiiiiiiiip_

_Hola Naruto, soy Sasuke, hace media hora que me tenias que haber llamado, estás bien? o es que te has dormido...espero que sea lo segundo baka! espero tu llamada! _

_Llámame cuanto antes._

_Adiós_

_Clic._

Tras dejar el mensaje decido ir a leer un poco. No tengo nada que hacer. Recojo el libro que está en mi mesilla y me pongo a leer mientras espero la llamada de Naruto. Estoy tan absorto en la lectura que el tiempo se me pasa, cuando vuelvo a mirar el reloj son las 10 de la mañana y el dobe aún no ha llamado, decido volver a llamarle.

_Bip,….bip,…bip…ha llamado al 91, 329 ,08 33…deje su mensaje después de oír la señal Biiiiiiiiiiip_

_Naruto? estas bien? hace una hora que deberías de estar despierto...no te habrás suicidado sin mi no? jajaj espero que no, despiértate pronto que quiero hablar contigo_

_Adiós!_

Decido retomas mi lectura mientras espero su llamada. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde mi segundo mensaje, ahora suena el teléfono y sospecho que es él así que decido cogerlo.

/Sasuke/: Si dígame?

/Naruto/ Soy yo Naruto...

/Sasuke/ Dobe que te había pasado? ahora mismo iba a llamarte otra vez...

Mi voz tiene una nota de pánico y no sé porqué pero estoy ansioso, necesito saber que le ha pasado.

/Naruto/ Me había dormido...

/Sasuke/ Debí de haberlo imaginado...ya te ha pasado varios días...

/Naruto/ Todo es por tu culpa...te tiras mil años hablando por teléfono...

/Sasuke/ Ahora me dirás que tú no hablas nada...

/Naruto/ Yo también hablo, pero tu más!

/Sasuke/ Dejemos este tema, total las llamadas nos salen gratis así que nos da igual...

/Naruto/ Valeee...porqué quieres hablar conmigo?...

/Sasuke/ Había tenido una idea...bueno si a ti te parece bien...bueno...a mi ...se me había ocurrido...

Estoy nervioso, tengo miedo, no quiero que diga que no….

/Naruto/ Estás nervioso? el gran Uchiha Sasuke! nervioso?

/Sasuke/ Calla dobe! solo se me había ocurrido que podíamos vernos un día...no sé si tu quieres...

Ya está lo he dicho, y ahora sé que va a decir que no.

/Naruto/ Me parece una buena idea...

/Sasuke/ Sabia que ...espera...quieres?...bueno yo...no me esperaba esto sinceramente...me ha sorprendido mucho...

/Naruto/ Tranquilo...yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que ya sabes cuando quieras...jajaja

/Sasuke/ Bueno yo también ya sabes jajaj

/Naruto/ Donde te gustaría quedar?

/Sasuke/ Bueno no sé...donde tu quieras...pero que no sea un sitio muy "transitado" llevo mucho tiempo sin...

/Naruto/ Mm...Donde vaya mucha gente yo tampoco quiero...

/Sasuke/ En tu casa? o en la mía?...no pienses nada raro ni nada de eso...

Más mal no ha podido sonar…aunque no sé porqué pero me gustaría que fuese en mi casa…

/Naruto/ Prefería que fuese en la tuya...si vinieses a la mía te intentarían hacer de todo y te dirían millones de cosas malas sobre mi...

Le oigo llorar, me supera, no puedo evitar que mi voz suene ansiosa y preocupada, no quiero que sufra, me siento mal…

/Sasuke/ Naruto...Naruto, Naruto!!! Te pasa algo? estás llorando? porqué? estás bien? Naruto!!!

/Naruto/...

Una nota de pánico se muestra en mi voz y es que solo le oigo llorar y eso me hace desear más que esté conmigo, para consolarle…

/Sasuke/ Narutoooo!!! Contéstame!! No habrás hecho algo malo verdad? sigues hay verdad? contesta!!

/Naruto/ Sasuke...lo siento...no me encuentro bien...te llamo dentro de un rato vale?...

Decido aceptar su petición, está dolido y no quiero parecer un insensible, es claramente visible que no está bien, así que me despido de él.

/Sasuke/ No hagas ninguna tontería me oyes?...espero tu llamada...cuídate!

/Naruto/ Tu también...hasta luego...

Ha colgado el teléfono, necesito reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido estos días, no he parado de preocuparme por él, de pensar si estaría bien, de que quiero que esté conmigo, de que necesito oír su voz…

No puedo negar más tiempo las evidencias porque son tan claras que…no sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes.

Me tumbo en el sofá y me duermo pensando en qué voy ha hacer y decir cuando vuelva ha hablar con él.

Despierto, he tenido una pesadilla, no soy muy consciente de ella, pero he sentido un terrible dolor. Como mil espinas clavándose en mi cuerpo. Miro el reloj, hace dos horas que he hablado con Naruto y aún no me ha llamado, estoy preocupado, quiero escucharle de nuevo y que esté a mi lado.

Marco su teléfono….

_Bip,….bip,…bip…ha llamado al 91, 329 ,08 33…deje su mensaje después de oír la señal Biiiiiiiiiiip_

_Naruto...no hagas ninguna tontería por favor...hace dos horas que hablamos...espero que no te haya pasado nada..._

Hago una pausa con la que espero que se despierte y me coja el teléfono.

_...Bueno no quería molestarte..._

Pausa de nuevo casi puedo sentir que me está escuchando…

_...Llámame cuanto antes vale?..._

Aquí y ahora voy a decírselo, no puedo esperar más, todo este tiempo….ha sido magnifico y quiero que él sepa cuanto le quiero…

_...Hasta luego...solo me queda decirte...que..._

/Naruto/ Sasuke!

/Sasuke/ Por fin! me tenías preocupado...

Que susto me he llevado, han sido solo unos segundos, unos segundos más y le hubiese dicho que le quiero…

/Naruto/ Lo siento mucho...me di un baño y me quedé en la bañera dormido...que era lo que me tenias que decir?...

Oh! No, no puede ser…que hago ahora?

/Sasuke/ Ah...eso...bueno...yo...quería decirte que...

/Naruto/ Si?...

Titubeo encontrando una respuesta lógica que no me deje en ridículo y tan solo puedo decir esto…

/Sasuke/ Quería decirte que no te murieses...porque eres alguien importante para mi...sé que puedes sonar raro y todo eso...pero te has convertido en alguien importante para mí...

No le he mentido, pero tampoco le he dicho la verdad al cien por cien. Parece que le estoy traicionando pero no estoy muy seguro de su reacción.

/Naruto/ Bueno yo...para mi también eres alguien importante...

He oído, lo que creo que he oído? Soy alguien importante para él. Ahora estoy completamente decidido de que quiero verle, y nada me lo podrá impedir.

/Sasuke/ Naruto...quiero que vengas a mi casa...quiero verte y bueno...preferiría que fuese en mi casa...si no te importa...puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras...

/Naruto/ Yo...

/Naruto/ De acuerdo...

/Sasuke/ Tú tan solo haz la maleta, yo compro el billete y me encargo de todo, estaré esperándote cuando vengas...

Estoy deseando que venga a verme, sacaré los primeros billetes de avión que vea para venir aquí.

/Naruto/ De acuerdo...debo empezar la maleta ahora o dentro de unos días?...

/Sasuke/ Mejor que ahora, voy a sacar el billete para lo más pronto posible.

/Naruto/ De acuerdo pues allá voy!

/Sasuke/ Vale, yo voy a sacar el billete y con lo que sea te llamo de acuerdo?

/Naruto/ Vale!, hasta luego!

/Sasuke/ Hasta luego!

Busco desesperadamente un billete de avión para venir aquí lo antes posible, y el que más pronto está para mañana por la tarde, es demasiado tiempo sin él pero es lo antes posible para venir.

Estoy arreglando todos los papeles etc., para que pueda recoger los billetes y pueda venir lo antes posible…

Decido llamarle mañana, hoy estoy muy cansado, demasiado cosas juntas y demasiados pensamientos revueltos. Estoy algo confuso, me voy a la cama. Me tumbo e inmediatamente me quedo dormido profundamente.

CONTINUARÁ

Wiiiiiiiii I finish this chapter! Y ahora dejo el ingles u.u espero que os haya gustado y no os haya parecido algo repetitivo n.n solo quiero decir que el teléfono ese que puse era el de mi casa o.o así que no llaméis a menos que queráis oír mi horrible voz buuuuuhhh bueno no tengo nada mas que decir n.n aquí dejo la contestación a los RR por cierto xD el teléfono de Naruto es el fax de casa de mi padre xD

Denisuki: Aquí tienes la conti :3 muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te haya gustado este chap!! n.n

Mitsuko: En wordpad también? Yo casi muero xx he echado tanto de menos al Microsoft Word xD (este cap. lo he escrito en Word) eso de que no me diga las faltas y eso es muy malo x3 sobre todo si eres como io y no te gusta poner los acentos mientras escribes (que vaga soy xD) espero que te haya gustado este capi, por cierto me tienes que pasar un enlace a tus fics n.n!!Hasta la próxima!!

Kimby Forsell: Muchas gracias por lo animos y aquí tienes la continuación n.n espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes RR!! n.n

Lyry Ylonen Tomori: Oh!! Kumagoro no! Haré todo lo que quieres llora espero que te haya gustado este chap! n.n espero verte en el próximo!!!

Samantha-miko: Muchas gracias por tu opinión n.n espero que te guste la continuación nOn

Tae-chan: Aquí tienes la conti espero que te guste y io tambem amo el SasuNaru

Andrea-chan: Yo ando medio sanguinaria siempre xDDD me alegro de que te guste n.n y de haber encontrado otra gran fan del sasunaru

Chibi-chibi

Espero que te guste la conti n.n y gracias por tu opinión n.n nos vemos!!

Miyoko : Gracias por tu RR n.n

june-li: Espero que poco a poco te vaya pareciendo interesante UUU

ahira-chan: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado n.n y aquí tienes la continuación nOn

Atte

Itzu Uchiha

25/02/06


	4. 21 Octubre Naruto

Después de mil años aquí vuelvo io!! Actualizando un domingo a las once y diez de la noche espero que os guste el capitulo porque me tengo que ir iendo xD xD Porfi déjenme reviewwwss!!!

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

21-Octubre…Naruto

Memorias de un Suicidio

Me despierto, me miro al espejo y puedo vislumbrar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Dentro de muy poco podré ver a Sasuke…Estoy tan emocionado…Sé que no debería de estarlo, pero….voy a ver a Sasukee!!! A Sasukeee!! Estoy perdidamente enamorado. No puedo esperar a verle.

Necesito distraerme, todavía es muy pronto para ir al aeropuerto. Voy a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de leche mientras enciendo la televisión. Nada interesante…dibujos animados, noticias, un programa para hablar en inglés…esto ultimo me deja perplejo nunca lo había visto.

Miro el reloj, las 8:15, como pasa el tiempo de lento cuando te sobra…decido tomar un baño, para estar presentable y perder el tiempo. Me enjabono lentamente y me aclaro. Me recuesto un poco y me dejo arropar por el calor del agua, noto que el agua comienza a ponerse fría, salgo y me pongo el albornoz. Voy a la habitación y me pongo las prendas que previamente seleccioné ayer por la noche tras la llamada de Sasuke. (n/a Sasuke estaba tan nervioso que llamó a Naruto a las dos de la mañana xDD) Una camiseta de manga corta azul cielo, unos pantalones medio anchos negros con muchos bolsillos y mis converse azul cielo, dejo sobre la silla la sudadera negra. Repaso mentalmente lo que tengo que llevar.

-Móvil

-Maletas

-Llaves de casa

-Cartera con dinero

-Galletas de chocolate

Recojo el albornoz y lo dejo tras la puerta del baño. Llevo las maletas a la entrada y las dejo para tenerlo todo listo cuando salga. Miro la hora de nuevo las 9:30 todavía! Observo mi alrededor, todo está ordenado, raro en mi pero cierto. Una casa tan grande y nada que hacer. Una idea cruza mi mente y decido aventurarme a cotillear en el desván. La verdad es que no suelo subir mucho pero…no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Enciendo la luz y los recuerdos acuden a mi en un torrente de colores, miro con atención y veo mi cuna, mis juguetes, el carrito de cuando era bebe….Rebusco un poco mas con la mirada y allí al fondo veo un cofre…me acerco y lo miro de cerca, esta cerrado con llave.

Pienso un poco, ese cofre me suena de algo…pero no se de qué.

FLASH BACK!

Una mujer de castaños cabellos y ojos azules llama a un revoltoso rubito.

-Naru-chan, Naru-chan ven aquí, mira

-A ver mamá –acude el pequeño y coge las manos de su madre y se las acerca para ver el contenido.

-Esta llave es del cofre secreto de mamá, y ahora es el cofre secreto de los dos.

-De mamá y Naru-chan? – pregunta el pequeño con ojitos brillantes

-Si, de Naru-chan y mamá

La madre acaricia suavemente la mejilla del pequeño y le toma de la mano. Le conduce hasta el vestidor.

-Naru-chan la llave tiene un escondite secreto para que nadie nos pueda robar nuestros recuerdos.

-Y cuál es mamá? –pregunta un rubito altamente emocionado ante las revelaciones de su madre

-Mira atentamente Naru-chan

Lentamente se arrodilla en el suelo y levanta una tabla suelta del suelo, dentro se podía ver una pequeña cajita, la toma y mete dentro la llave, la vuelve a guardar en el hueco del suelo y cierra con la tablita.

-Este es el escondite Naru-chan, nunca nadie debe saber donde guardamos la llave de nuestros recuerdos vale?

-Vale mamá

Besa al pequeño en la mejilla y se incorpora

-Puedes irte a jugar Naru-chan

-Haiiii

El pequeño sale corriendo por el pasillo dirección a su habitación.

END FLASH BACK

Bajo del desván con el cofre entre mis manos y voy a la habitación de mis padres, dejo el cofre sobre la cama y entro al vestidor, si mis recuerdos nos fallan la llave debe estar por aquí. Echo una ojeada y nada,…miro de nuevo atentamente y veo la tabla suelta, me agacho, la levanto y allí está la cajita con "la llave de mis recuerdos" la cojo y salgo del vestidor. Recojo el cofre de encima de la cama y voy al salón.

Dejo el cofre sobre la mesa y cojo la llavecita y abro el cofre. Me quedo sorprendido está lleno de viejas fotografías y cartas de amor. Saco las fotos y las cartas, cojo las fotos. Mi madre y mi padre, mi madre, mis padres otra vez de jóvenes, mi madre y yo de bebé en sus brazos, mi padre, yo de pequeño, mi padre conmigo en brazos…Meto de nuevo las fotos en el cofre y miro las cartas de amor. Cojo la primera, saco la carta del sobre y acaricio con lentitud la superficie rugosa, mientras aspiro ese olor a antiguo que tanto me gusta.

Comienzo a leer….

Querida Anako,

Te he echado tanto de menos, aquí todo está tranquilo, el fuego no ha llegado al pueblo y las gentes del pueblo de al lado están bien.

La abuela está en el hospital, nada grave, el otro día se resbaló en la escalera y tiene la pierna rota, como ya es muy mayor le han recomendado que se quede unos días en el hospital, pero nada de lo que preocuparse…¿Qué tal está Naru-chan? Tengo muchas ganas de poder volver a casa y verle, espero que tú también estés muy bien amor mío. Tengo muchísimas ganas de veros a los dos.

Hoy hemos estado ayudando a la gente del….

A partir de ahí todo lo que ponía era inteligible, las letras estaban borrosas y no se podían leer.

Miré un poco más las cosas de dentro y decidí guardarlas de nuevo y verlas con más calma a mi vuelta. Estoy un poco cansado, voy a dormir un rato. Dejo el cofre sobre la cómoda, pongo la alarma y me tumbo en la cama.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Suena la alarma, la apago, me quedo mirando el reloj un poco más sin ningunas ganas de levantarme y se me cierran los ojos, no me digo a mi mismo, tengo 15 minutos para despejarme y salir de casa para coger un taxi e ir al aeropuerto.

Me incorporo con rapidez y mi mente empieza a procesar que dentro de unas horas veré a Sasuke.

Salgo con rapidez de mi casa, la máxima rapidez que me permiten mis piernas, me acerco a la calle "principal" y miro en la dirección en la que vienen los coches, veo un taxi y alzo el brazo para que se acerque, para y el conductor sale y mete mi maleta en el maletero, me siento en el asiento de detrás y le indico dirección al aeropuerto.

Estoy en el aeropuerto!, pago al taxista bajamos del coche, saca mi maleta y me adentro en el aeropuerto, estoy súper nervioso, no se donde está información ni nada…veo a una chica con uniforme y una tarjetita y me aproximo.

-Disculpe, mire…tengo que ir a recoger unos billetes y no sé muy bien a donde tengo que ir…

-Mira sigues por ese pasillo todo recto y en la segunda a la derecha es donde se recogen los billetes.

-Muchas gracias- le sonrío y me voy hacia donde me ha indicado

Noto su mirada en mi nuca, como comprobando si hago lo que ella me ha dicho.

Llevo a donde me ha indicado y le consulto a la chica del mostrador, es muy mona; tiene unos ojos verdes intensos y un cabello castaño, sonríe al caballero con el que habla y se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando, me sonrojo y lentamente me acerco.

-En que puedo ayudarle?

-Hola, buenas tardes…mire yo venia a recoger unos billetes a nombre de Naruto Uzumaki

-Un momento, déjame mirar…-la vuelvo a mirar y me doy cuenta de que tiene las uñas pintadas de rojo intenso, destacan mucho con su piel blanca –si, aquí están. El avión sale a las 16:30, feliz viaje –me sonríe

-Muchas gracias – y le devuelvo la sonrisa –Perdona, es la primera vez que vengo solo, me podrías decir a donde tengo que ir ahora?...

Me mira con curiosidad y después me sonríe

-Claro, es muy fácil, tienes que seguir todo recto por allí y llegas a la facturación de equipajes, después de eso pasas a la sala de espera y allí en unas pantallas podrás ver de donde sale tu vuelo.

-Muchas gracias otra vez

Me alejo con rapidez y voy a facturar mi equipaje, le entrego los billetes a la chica, pone unas pegatinas extrañas en mis maletas y me indica donde está la sala de espera.

Miro las pantallas con poco interés todavía tengo tiempo hasta que salga mi vuelo.

Observo a la gente que viene y va mientras escucho el mp3, no veo el momento de que aparezca mi vuelo en la pantallita. Tras un buen rato mirando la pantalla sin que mi vuelo aparezca, lo veo, me incorporo y voy a donde me indica la pantallita.

Una mujer ni muy mayor ni muy joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños me pide el billete se lo entrego y amablemente me indica lo que debo hacer para embarcar.

Ya dentro del avión busco mi asiento con la mirada, me siento cohibido, no sé cual y tampoco veo ninguna indicación, se me acerca una azafata rubia con ojos marrones y me pregunta que si necesito ayuda, asiento con la cabeza y me pide el billete se lo doy y me acompaña hasta mi asiento, me siento y suspiro.

Ya queda menos, pienso para mí. El avión empieza a llenarse de gente, todos estamos sentados y nos explican las cosas básicas y necesarias.

Empezamos a despegar y decido ponerme a leer para distraerme un poco. Tengo algo de hambre cojo galletas de las que he traído de casa y como unas pocas mientras sigo leyendo (n/a difícil pero posible xD xD).

Bostezo y me recuesto para dormir, prefiero dormir ahora que puedo a luego estar con ganas de dormir pero sin poder.

Me despiertan unos ruidos, alzo la cabeza y veo que nos indican que queda poco para llegar y que nos pongamos los cinturones de seguridad.

Sigo las indicaciones y espero pacientemente a que lleguemos, descendemos y no puedo estarme quieto, necesito salir de aquí.

Bajamos del avión y en un autobús nos llevan a la Terminal voy a recoger mi equipaje, miro a la cinta transportadora que los lleva y busco mi maleta con la mirada, porqué todo el mundo tiene que tener maletas parecidas a las mías? Me pongo al lado de donde salen para poder verla cuanto antes y que nadie me la quite y la veo, la alcanzo con dificultad y la coloco en el suelo. Ahora solo falta encontrar a Sasuke, una misión fácil entre toda esta gente me digo.

Me parece que le he visto, por sus vagas descripciones y por su ropa, allí parado al lado de la puerta de salida, recostado contra una columna y mirando a la gente con gesto de indiferencia, oh! Dios mío que guapo es!. Me dirijo lenta y tímidamente hacia él, por si acaso me equivoco.

Estoy a unos pasos de él, se incorpora y me mira con curiosidad, noto como me sonrojo y tan solo consigo preguntar.

-Sasuke?

-Naruto?

-Etto…si soy yo….

-Bien, pues vamonos, me estoy agobiando un poco….

Avanzo y él toma mi maleta, estoy totalmente avergonzado y es que es tan bueno….

Se sitúa delante de mí y avanza con decisión hacia un coche negro y le sigo, abre el maletero y mete mi equipaje, me mira y me dice.

-Vamos, entra…

-…si…

Me acerco a la puerta del copiloto y me siento, entra por el lado del conductor y enciende el motor.

Circulamos por la autopista, no sé que hacer, mis ojos se desvían a él y puedo ver que tiene la vista fija al frente. No se oye nada. De pronto dice.

-Quieres escuchar algo?

-Bueno, me da igual…

Acerca su pálida mano al salpicadero y enciende la radio, una sueva melodía invade el coche y me relaja, miro por la ventana e intento distraerme, hemos entrado en una carretera y circulamos en una zona que seria residencial, llena de lujosos chalets. Poco a poco había menos chalets y en el fondo pude ver una gran mansión, se acercó a la puerta del garaje, ahora sonaba una melodía más fuerte, Sasuke pulsó el mando y la puerta del garaje se abrió chirriando un poco, entramos, Sasuke apagó el motor y abrió la puerta.

-Vamos….

Se acercó al maletero sacó la maleta y encendió la luz del garaje.

-Acompáñame.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y le seguí, fuimos a dar a un vestíbulo. Sasuke comenzó a subir unas escalera y le seguí de cerca. Mientras subimos las escaleras me comentó.

-Ahora dejaremos la maleta en tu habitación y vamos a comer algo, debes de tener hambre….

Asentí levemente, y no sé si alcanzo a verme. Abrió una de las montones de puertas que había y me dejó pasar a mi primero.

-Esta será tu habitación, espero que te guste –me dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Entré en la habitación y me quedé sin palabras, era preciosa, pintada en un suave tono azul, contaba con un armario, una cama con dosel, una cómoda y un pequeño sofá a los pies de la cama; todo ello en madera de un tono suave, las sábanas eran blancas y las cortinas también. Había un gran ventanal al lado de la cama, abrí las cortinas con cuidado y sentí que mientras Sasuke entraba en la habitación y dejaba la maleta al lado del armario. Se colocó a mi lado.

-Desde esta ventana se puede ver toda la cuidad, es una de las que mejores vistas tiene.

-Si…-fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

-Ven, mira

Me agarra suavemente la mano y tira de mí, estoy ensimismado mirando por la ventana. Me acerca a otra puerta y me dice.

-Este es el baño

Abre la puerta y veo un baño más o menos como el de mi casa, observo que tiene ducha y el mío no, también tiene una gran bañera y varios botes de geles, champús y sales de baño. Todo en mármol blanco, hay otra ventana, esta más pequeña y discreta con unas cortinas de color azul claro.

-Bueno ahora que has visto tu habitación, vamos ha cenar, mi habitación es la de al lado, si por la noche quieres algo o algo avísame.

Bajamos las escaleras y le sigo de nuevo, creo que su casa es demasiado grande para mí, entramos en la cocina. Es blanca, y negra, los muebles son todos blancos con los tiradores negros, hay numerosos armarios, algunos de ellos son falsos y lo que realmente hay son electrodomésticos, la nevera, el lavavajillas, la lavadora, el horno….hay una mesita blanca pegada a la pared con cuatro sillas con cojincitos negros.

-Quieres algo en especial?

-Yo…pues no se…que tienes?

-Tengo….ramen, sushi, jamón, salchichón, queso, huevos, no sé….de todo.

-Ramen?

-Si ramen…pero es de los instantáneos….

-Quiero ramen!

-Vale, a ver…espera que lo hago….

Observé como Sasuke me preparaba el ramen, abría armarios y cajones mientras el agua se estaba calentando, empezó a hervir y vi como metía los fideos en el agua y programaba tres minutos (n/a el ramen que io como se hace asi xD xD) se acercó a mi.

-Quieres algo de beber?

-Tienes coca-cola?

-Si…

Se dirigió a uno de eso armarios falsos y lo abrió allí estaba la nevera me sacó una lata de coca-cola y fue a buscar un vaso me trajo ambos, torpemente intenté abrir la lata, me temblaban las manos, que dobe que soy, por fin conseguí abrirla vertí el liquido color marrón en la lata y escuché un pitido, mi ramen.

El Uchiha se acercó a la cocina, vertió los polvos (n/a unos extraños que vienen en el ramen que io como xD xD) removió los fideos y los vertió en un cuenco, me acercó los palillos y el cuenco y comencé a comer. Sasuke se sentó en frente mía y vi como miraba comer, entonces caí en la cuenta. Él no comía?

-Sasuke, tú no cenas nada?

-No, es que no tengo hambre

Me dirigió una sonrisa y yo continué comiendo. Acabé de comer y llevé los platos al fregadero, busqué con la mirada el estropajo para limpiarlos pero no estaba, no había nada.

-Naruto, tranquilo, no hace falta que los laves…ya los friego yo. Tú mejor vete a descansar.

-Te espero, creo que si subo yo solo me perderé.

-Jajajaja

Le oí reir y me quedé maravillado, era mejor que por teléfono. Menos mal que no me miraba a la cara porque sino habría visto la cara de enamorado que tenia puesta.

Terminó de fregar y se dio la vuelta. Me pilló desprevenido porque estaba totalmente ensimismado mirándole.

-Vamos a dormir?

-Haai

Subimos las escaleras y le seguí de cerca, no quería perderme y tampoco quería desaprovechar ni un segundo que pudiese admirarle. Llegamos a la habitación.

-Buenas noches Naruto, si quieres algo avísame vale?

-Si, de acuerdo.

Entro en la habitación lentamente y puedo ver como entra él en la de al lado. Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella, suspiro y me resbalo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Entonces por primera vez en el día me pongo a llorar, lloro en silencio porque tengo miedo de que Sasuke me oiga, pero de lo que tengo más miedo, es de lo que siento.

Los reviews los contestaré en le próximo capi que hoy no tengo tiempo

15/04/07

Itzu Uchiha


	5. 30 Ocutbre Sasuke

Holaaaaa!! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 5!! espero que les guste

Naruto no me pertenece xD

Memorias de un Suicidio

30-Octubre (Sasuke)

Me levanto de la cama y miro a mi alrededor, porqué están todas las persianas bajadas?, dónde están todas mis cosas? Y esas cajas que tienen ?

Salgo de la habitación y veo la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de al lado, entro y me quedo sin palabras, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, Naruto está tirado en el suelo ensangrentado, me acerco apresuradamente a él. Le tomo el pulso, no tiene…

Me siento en el suelo y reposo su cabeza sobre mis piernas, no puedo contener las lágrimas, la cosa más bonita que me haya podido pasar se ha ido, me ha dejado y sin él ya nada tiene sentido. Le acaricio suavemente el rostro limpiando las pequeñas gotitas de mis lágrimas y grito de impotencia. No soy capaz de asimilarlo del todo, no sé que va a ser de mi ahora…te abrazo y…

Me despierto agitado, miro a mí alrededor y te veo tumbado a mi lado respirando acompasadamente, exhalo un suspiro y te acaricio suavemente la mejilla. Ha sido el peor sueño de mi vida. Pensar que me puedes dejar me mata. No puedo vivir sin ti ahora que sé qué es vivir contigo. Miro el reloj de la mesilla las 4 de la mañana. Me recuesto sobre la cama e intento dormir. Me es imposible, ese sueño era tan real, el calor de tu cuerpo, tu sangre, la expresión de tu cara, todo. No puedo dejar de repetirme una y otra vez que es un sueño y aun así no puedo dormir, no quiero perderte.

-Sasuke….Sasuke….Sasuke, desiertaa!!

Oigo una voz, abro los ojos y le veo, no puedo reprimir el impulso y le beso, me mira con una cara extraña y se me encoge el corazón, le ha molestado?...

-Etto….Sasuke, vamos a desayunar?

-Vale

Le sonrío y se ruboriza. Es tan adorable…le tomo de la mano y tiro de él dirección a la cocina,

Le siento en la silla y observo que me mira fijamente.

-Naruto…pasa algo?

-Bueno, es que…hoy me gustaría hacer el desayuno a mi…solo es eso…

-De acuerdo.

Se levanta de la silla y yo me siento en su lugar. Me doy cuenta de lo bien que se desenvuelve en mi cocina, saca el bote de café y recuerdo que no queda.

-Naruto ese bote está vacio, el otro está en el armario de tu derecha.

-Vale

Saca un cuchillo del cajón para cortar el paquete.

-Aaaahh!!

Me acerco rápidamente a él y le miro con una mueca de horror en mi rostro. Se ha cortado y en mi mente han aparecido partes de mi sueño.

Le abrazo con fuerza y se me escapan unas lágrimas, mi mente me ha traicionado.

Me mira con preocupación mientras me seco las pocas lágrimas que he dejado escapar. Me empuja para que me siente, va a coger una silla para sentarse, pero antes de que lo haga le siento en mi regazo.

Me sigue mirando y poco a poco me voy calmando, y es que no soporto la idea de perderle.

-Que te ha pasado Sasuke?

-No es nada, lo siento…

-Te ha pasado algo?

Le miro y me derrumbo, porque no puedo ocultarle nada, porque esa cara que me pone me mata, porque le quiero tanto que me sobrepasa…

-No quiero que mueras, no ahora que por fin te tengo junto a mí…

-Tranquilo Sasuke no me voy a morir…ni me voy a suicidar…

Le sonrío, pero por la expresión de su cara deduzco que se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo mas que me preocupa.

-Hay algo más verdad?

Me lo susurra, apenas soy capaz de captar sus palabras pero lo hago, le miro con tristeza y me acaricia suavemente el cabello. Recuesta su cabeza sobre mi hombro y le abrazo.

Gira la cabeza y me besa en la mejilla, muy cerquita de la oreja y entonces me susurra.

-Te amo, pero no puedo entender que te pasa sino me lo cuentas…

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacerle esto, porque me estoy haciendo daño a mi mismo y a él. Le cuento lo de mi sueño y cuando acabo me mira con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar.

Me besa , le correspondo el beso y le abrazo con tanta fuerza que me parece que lo voy a romper.

-Sasuke…que me haces daño…

Aflojo el abrazo y le miro a los ojos.

-Qué te parece si nos vamos a desayunar fuera?

-Y luego de compras?

-Y luego de compras…

En este tiempo que he pasado con él me he dado cuenta de que es un revoltoso, que le encanta comprar cosas. Subimos a la habitación…desde que estamos "juntos" dormimos en la misma habitación y tiene su ropa aquí. Escojo unos pantalones vaqueros anchos y una camiseta negra, me calzo mis converse negras. Observo a Naruto de reojo, se pone unos pantalones negros, camiseta blanca con calaveritas negras que compró hace unos días y sus zapatillas Quicksilver negras y blancas que también compró hace unos días.

Me pongo el reloj y cojo las llaves del coche de la mesilla.

-Lo llevas todo?...

Le pregunto porque sino siempre se le olvida algo, el otro día se dejó la cartera y como no me dejo pagarle las compras tuvimos que pedir que nos las guardaran.

-Mmm…me parece que si…

-Te parece que si?... como te dejes otra vez la cartera pago yo…

-La carteraaaa!! Me la dejaba…

-Anda, vámonos que tengo hambre.

-Siiiii

Bajamos las escaleras, cuando llegamos al coche se pone en el lado del copiloto y me mira, está sonrojado.

-Sasuke…?

-Ocurre algo Naruto?

Le pregunto mientras me dirijo a la puerta del conductor.

-Bueno…yo…

Abre la puerta del copiloto, se sienta y se pone el cinturón. Le miro ansioso y es que no sé que quiere decirme, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que es muy tímido cuando se trata de amor.

-Te puedo besar?...

Le miro sorprendido, es la primera vez que me dice algo así. La verdad es que siempre el que se acerca soy yo…

-Y eso a que viene ahora?...Claro que puedes besarme, cuando tu quieras…

Desabrocha el cinturón, se acerca a mí y me besa, despacito, con timidez y cariño. No puedo resistirme y tiro de él, cuando le tengo encima mío le beso con más fuerza, como si fuese la última vez. Nos separamos con la respiración agitada.

Se coloca el pelo un poco y se sienta de nuevo poniéndose el cinturón.

-Bueno, vamos ya a desayunar que es muy tarde.

-Siiii, quiero tarta de chocolateee!!

-Como sigas así te vas a poner como una vaca- le pincho, está tan adorable cuando se enfada.

-Pues….pues…tú te quedarás como un palillo como sigas comiendo tan poquito.

-Nah! Tonterías…

Llegamos al centro comercial, aparco el coche y nos bajamos.

-A donde quieres ir a desayunar hoy?

-Mmm….al y tal café (n/a donde io vivo existe ese sitio xD el café ta weno)

Vamos andando, noto que me roza la mano, un pequeño roce incitándome a que tome su mano, la cojo y sonríe, es tan adorable que si no fuera porque estamos en medio de tanta gente me lo comería a besos.

Entramos y pedimos un café para mi y un zumo de naranja con un pedazo de tarta de chocolate para el. Le llevo al fondo del local, en un lugar apartadito alejados de las miradas curiosas.

Nos traen lo que hemos pedido y Naruto comienza su batalla, siempre que pide tarta de chocolate se mancha así que hoy que viene de blanco, no mancharse es todo un reto para él.

Salimos de la cafetería y para mi sorprendo porque no se ha manchado! Está impecable.

-A donde quieres ir hoy?

-Pues…no sé

-Mmm…te voy a llevar a una tienda que está muy bien.

Le llevo a una tienda que tienen cosas muy monas y así como de hace mil años y empieza a cotillear todo, moviéndose de aquí para allá.

Nos pasamos todo el día de un lado al otro, es un consumista, el otro día viendo la tele se le antojó una videoconsola y ha ido a comprarla hoy, con varios juegos, a este paso se queda sin dinero. Cuando termina sus compras me tira del brazo fuertemente y me dice.

-Vámonos Sasuke, quiero probar la nueva videoconsola,..

-No me metas prisa…voy todo lo rápido que puedo teniendo en cuenta que llevo todas tus bolsas.

-Ah! Lo siento Sasuke, dame eso…

-Déjalo…anda coge las llaves del coche que están en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

Se sonroja y mete la mano y las coge, me roza la pierna y me enloquece. Hace ya varios días que tengo sueños un tanto vergonzosos con él. No se lo dicho…pero cualquier día de estos le violo como siga así de inocente y provocador. Todo lo que haga o diga me lleva a pensamientos con él y poca ropa.

Abre el maletero y meto todas sus bolsas y paquetes. Coge uno y lo monta con él delante.

-Naruto, quieres dejas eso atrás?

-No! –Pone cara de niño caprichoso- voy a leer las instrucciones…

-Esta bien…

Se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y abre la caja, empieza a leer las instrucciones detenidamente mientras vamos a casa. Llegamos y él sigue a lo suyo lee que lee.

-Naruto, hemos llegado!

-Sasukeee ayúdame a montar la videoconsola, no he entendido nada.

Me mira con ojos llorosos como un niño pequeño y se me cae el alma al suelo, dios mío como puede ser tan adorable, mono y así de inocente.

-Está bien te ayudaré, pero que gano con ello?

(N/a toka koka (o como se diga) hay que pagar con algo del mismo valor a lo que se recibe :) )

-Te dejo jugar primero!

-Vale…

Creo que un día de estos lo mato por ser tan inocente. Voy a la cocina y cojo una manzana, vuelvo al salón de nuevo y veo que en mi ausencia ha sacado todas sus compras del coche y las ha esparcido por el sofá. Cojo la caja de la Wii y leo las instrucciones, no es nada difícil, un cable a la tele otro a la consola, otro de la luz a la consola y el mando. Casi he terminado, me falta por adivinar en cual de los AV está.

-Ya tienes rodo listo, pero antes…

Quiero que me bese, una pequeña recompensa por montarle la videoconsola, a la que va ha dedicar mucho tiempo libre. Se acerca a mí y me mira con ojitos.

-Tengo que recoger las bolsas ahora?...no puedo jugar una partidita antes?

Casi me da algo, como puede ser tan inocente?...le agarro de la cintura y le beso con fuerza.

-Yo jugaba antes, me lo prometiste, así que mientras sube las bolsas a la habitación.

-Valee…

No quiero jugar sino está él para mirarme, así que cuando le veo desaparecer con las bolsas escaleras arriba pongo rápidamente la tele.

Baja corriendo las escaleras y al final casi se cae, ha bajado demasiado rápido, no creo ni que haya colocado la ropa. Voy a su encuentro antes de que haya entrado en el salón y le miro acusadoramente.

-Has colocado la ropa?

-Etto…yo…si!

-Vamos a comprobarlo…

Le cojo de la mano y tiro de él. Sé que no la ha colocado y en parte me siento mal, parezco su madre. Pero quiero que me preste atención y que me haga cariñitos o que me deje hacérselos.

Entro en la habitación y aparentemente todo está en orden, abro el armario y las veo, todas las bolsas amontonadas en el fondo. Le miro con cariño y me siento en la cama mientras le digo.

-Naruto, no quiero ser pesado pero…si no lo ordenas ahora mañana estará todo más desordenado….

-Vale…

Tiene la voz triste y hace que me sienta mal conmigo mismo por decirle cosas así.

-Anda, déjalo ya lo coloco yo, vete a jugar a la consola.

-De verdad?

-Si…

-Waiiii, Sasuke te quiero mucho!

Me besa y se aleja corriendo. Ahora mismo no me apetece colocar su ropa, tengo algo de sueño, me tumbo en la cama y me quedo dormido.

Me despierto en mi cama, está fría, no hay sábanas, solo un colchón cubierto por un plástico. Me levanto y busco la lamparita de la mesilla, no está enciendo la luz, apenas alumbra por el polvo que tiene, hay montones de cajas a mi alrededor, salgo de la habitación y veo unos papeles sobre la mesa del pasillo, los cojo y los miro detenidamente, certificados de defunción, cartas, una esquela, me horrorizo mi propia esquela, miro la fecha y no sé en que año estoy así que tampoco puedo saber de hace cuanto tiempo son.

Veo la puerta de la habitación que tenia Naruto cuando vino entreabierta y entro, me quedo paralizado en el marco de la puerta, Naruto está en el suelo, muerto, inmóvil, cubierto de sangre. Me acerco apresuradamente a él y le tomo entre mis brazos….

Noto como algo me zarandea, abro los ojos, otra vez ese sueño, ha sido tan real, tan abrumador, que solo de recordarlo me dan ganas de llorar. Naruto me mira con preocupación.

-Sasukee, que pasa?

-Nada, nada…que haces aquí no estabas jugando a la consola?

-Bueno si…pero me aburría y vine a buscarte y te encontré tumbado y no hacías más que repetir; no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser verdad…y te agitabas y decidí despertarte…

Me lanzo sobre él y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiero

Le susurro en la oreja y le beso en la mejilla muy cerquita de la oreja, continuo de la ahí a la boca y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios. Me mira, se lanza sobre mí y me dice.

-Sasukee te quiero muchooo!!

Está tan cerca de mi que noto los latidos de su corazón, él debe de estar notando otra cosa, porque en esa posición en la que está me está poniendo y mucho. Se sonroja y creo que ha notado mi excitación. Carraspeo.

-Porque no bajas a comer mientras yo coloco esto del armario?...

-S..s…si…ya voy…

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin del capítulo! xD xD las dos partes que están entre son los dos sueños de Sasuke, espero que no os hayáis liado mucho pronto el siguiente capitulooo!!! Dejadme RR pliiiis!!!

Itzu Uchiha

O6/o5/o7


	6. 15 Diciembre Naruto

Siento muchísimo la demora pero aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste mucho y que me dejen muchos reviews

Naruto no me pertenece

15-Diciembre

Naruto

Me coloco delante de la puerta de casa, dejo las maletas en el suelo y abro la puerta. Sasuke entra detrás de mí. Entro las maletas y las dejo en el pasillo, Sasuke me mira con reproche y le sonrío, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de ordenar ni colocar nada. Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a casa y todo sigue donde lo dejé. Todos estos días con Sasuke han sido maravillosos y me han servido para conocerle un poquito mejor.

-Dobe….si no colocas las cosas mañana seguirán ahí.- me mira con reproche

-Jo, ahora no quiero colocar nada, pienso en todo lo que tengo que limpiar y se me quitan las ganas de ser aseado y ordenado. – pongo cara de enfurruñado, quiero ablandarle y que no me repita más lo de recoger….

-Bueno….por un día no pasa nada….pero mañana lo colocas….- me sonríe y sé que he conseguido ablandarle.

Me lanzo sobre él y le beso con dulzura, nos separamos lentamente, le miro a los ojos, hay muy poca distancia entre ambos –Sasu-chaaaan vamos a la habitación.

Se sonroja y me sigue. Camino apresurada y altamente emocionado. Hace tanto que no vengo a casa que me parece que me perderé.

Abro la puerta de la habitación, entro corriendo y me tiro sobre la cama. te he echado de menos –restriego mi cara contra la colcha y cierro los ojos.

-….

Miro hacia la puerta y veo a Sasuke quieto mirándome. Con los ojos fijos en mi y no puedo evitar sonrojarme levemente.

-Esta es mi habitación y mientras estés aquí será la nuestra. –me acerco a él y le tomo de la mano. Le llevo hasta la cama, se sienta en el borde y me mira. Me acerco a él y le beso suavemente en los labios. Nos separamos y me mira con cariño, lo noto en sus ojos, fríos y oscuros como la noche pero tan repletos de amor que me abruman. Tira de mi y me sienta en su regazo. Me recuesto sobre el apoyándome en su pecho y me acaricia el pelo. Nadie dice nada, sobran las palabras, son momentos como estos los que me gusta compartir con él. Pequeñas muestras de cariño que se le escapan. Se me cierran los ojos y poco a poco me relajo.

Abro los ojos, noto debajo de mi algo suave y blandito, me levanto un poco y miro a mi alrededor algo desorientado. Estoy solo metido en mi cama, con el pijama puesto. Me levanto y camino descalzo hacia la puerta. Ando por los pasillos. Todo está oscuro y es que ya es de noche. Pero no recuerdo ni cómo ni cuándo me he puesto el pijama y me he acostado. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, el suelo está muy frío. Veo la luz de la cocina encendida abro la puerta con sigilo y me quedo anonadado. Sasuke está cocinando, mientras tararea una canción. Me mira y no sé que decirle.

-Naruto….al fin te despertaste. –repara en mi presencia

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? –capta mi pregunta y sabe a lo que me refiero

-Cuando estábamos en la habitación te dormiste y bueno durante el viaje estuviste despierto así que te dejé descansar y te puse el pijama…. ¿Preferirías que te hubiese despertado? –me mira preocupado

-No, no, mejor así. Estaba algo cansado del viaje…

-Siéntate en la silla, le queda poco a la cena, me costó un poco decidir que hacer pero espero que te guste….

-Haii

Me levanto y comienzo a poner la mesa, me doy cuenta de que aunque nunca haya estado en mi casa se desenvuelve bastante bien en ella. Hace pocos días decidimos que pasaríamos las navidades y algo más de tiempo en mi casa, me costo convencerle pero al final accedió. Echaba de menos mi casa y no podía pasarme toda mi vida en la de Sasuke.

-Sasuke ¿Mañana me ayudas a sacar el árbol de navidad del trastero?

Hace años que no lo pongo, supongo que estará hasta estropeado, pero este año me apetece celebrar las navidades con él.

-Ya te dije que yo no celebro la navidad…-aparta la mirada y me siento culpable, tengo la sensación de que celebrar las navidades le trae malos recuerdos….a mi también pero tengo la necesidad de celebrarla con él, porque le quiero y porque quiero tener todos los recuerdos del mundo con él.

-Sasuke –me acerco a el por la espalda - ¿No quieres celebrar las navidades conmigo?...- pongo mi voz mas suave y más mimosa – sino quieres….no lo hacemos….

Se gira me mira a los ojos y sé que le he convencido, no quiero estar así todo el tiempo medio "engañándole" para que haga las cosas….- no es eso…..es que no….me gusta celebrar la navidad….me trae malos recuerdos….solo es eso…..pero si tú quieres…. – baja la mirada y me da la sensación de que se va a poner a llorar

Le abrazo, bajo la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos – Sasuke….a mi también me trae malos recuerdos….pero quiero sustituir todos esos malos recuerdos por unos buenos contigo...

-….- no sé que significa ese silencio, sus ojos brillan….y de pronto me besa…con suavidad, me agarra de la cintura y me acerca más a él, alzo mis brazos y rodeo su cuello.

Nos separamos y le miro medio ruborizado, me sonríe – Naruto….yo también quiero tener muchos recuerdos contigo….

-Entonces….mañana tendremos que ir de compras….- no sé a dónde le voy a llevar….aquí todo el mundo me odia….me he metido en un buen lío yo solo….

-Yo ya tengo tu regalo….pensaba dártelo sin ningún motivo pero….ahora que vamos a celebrar la navidad te lo daré el día 25….

-Yo también te había comprado una cosa, pero quería comprarte otro regalo….- bieeen! No tendré que sacarle a la calle y nadie le verá y le dirá cosas horribles sobre mi.

-Hay algo que podrías regalarme y que sería el regalo perfecto….- se sonroja

Me quedo pensando en qué puede ser….le miro, aparta la mirada y sigo sonrojado….sigo pensando….le miro, sigue sin mirarme y creo que mi mente capta una idea, me sonrojo y decido de dejar de pensar en ese tema….ya llegará el momento de los regalos.

Termina la cena y nos sentamos ha cenar, ha hecho pasta, unas croquetas que había en el congelador y un poco de puré de patata, pobrecillo, ha hecho lo que ha podido teniendo en cuenta que lo que había en la nevera se ha estropeado y en los armarios había muy poca cosa….mejor esto que nada. Le sonrío y comienzo a comer.

-Mañana tendríamos que ir a comprar algo de comer….- me paralizo y me quedo fijamente mirando el plato, es algo con lo que no he contado….mientras estemos aquí tendremos que salir a comprar cosas de comer y demás….no puedo retenerle dentro de casa tanto tiempo, por una cosa u otra tendré que contarle la verdad….- ¿Naruto?

-Si…si….dime…

-Mañana vamos a comprar algo de comer ¿Vale?

-Podemos pedir que nos la traigan a casa….

-Ya bueno….pero preferiría salir a la calle, no conozco este lugar y bueno estar todo el día en casa no es algo muy divertido….

-Si claro….mañana vamos a comprar comida – me mira fijamente como intentando analizar mi expresión, le sonrío con falsedad y me sigue mirando - ¿pasa algo Sasuke?

-No, no nada….- sé que se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa y tengo miedo, miedo de que me rechace, de que no me quiera, de que me deje, pero de lo que más miedo tengo es de darle asco….y que sea uno más de esos que me insultan y me lanzan miradas de odio y desprecio.

Terminamos la cena y se pone a fregar los cacharros, le miro en silencio, se me enciende la bombilla y se me ha olvidado decirle que la puertecita que se encuentra a su derecha es el lavavajillas.

-Ne, Sasuke esa puerta de abajo a tu derecha es el lavavajillas…mete ahí los cacharros en vez de fregarlos – intento sonar lo más feliz posible, pero pensar en que me puede dejar me entristece.

-Ya lo sabia, pero prefiero fregarlos a mano….- no se ha girado y casi lo prefiero porque ahora mismo no estoy muy feliz que digamos….

Sigo observándole en silencio, se seca las manos con el trapo, he tomado una decisión. Se lo contare todo, todas y cada una de las cosas que sucedieron, tiene derecho a saberlo….ya no puedo seguir ocultándoselo.

Le tomo de la mano y le conduzco hacia la habitación, camino lentamente, le aprieto la mano con fuerza, no dice nada. Entramos en la habitación le empujo un poco indicándole que se siente en el borde de la cama. Se sienta y me mira fijamente.

-Sasuke, hay algo que tengo que contarte…es algo muy importante y es algo que lo cambiará todo por completo. Algo que le va a dar un gran giro a todo esto. – le miro para confirmar que me ha entendido, asiente con la cabeza y me permite que continúe. – es…..sobre la muerte de mis padres….

Despega los labios – Naruto, sino quieres no hace falta que me lo cuentes….

-Quiero y necesito contártelo, como ya sabes mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 8 años…y lo más importante de todo es….que…..- intento decirlo sin llorar, no quiero llorar….y de nuevo mis ojos me traicionan. Se me escapan unas lagrimas – los maté yo….fui yo….los médicos dijeron que no era mi culpa, que fue todo culpa de mi enfermedad….me operaron y todo cambió, pero yo ya no era feliz, mis padres no estaban….yo…..yo…- las lagrimas caen sin control, no puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo conmigo mismo, se me doblan las rodillas y me caigo al suelo, me tapo los ojos con las manos y continuo llorando. Siento que algo me rodea por detrás y me abraza, me rindo y me recuesto sobre él sin dejar de llorar…

-Tranquilo….no pasa nada….sshhh….- me susurra en mi oído

-……soy un monstruo….Sasuke ¿Porqué no me odias?...- digo entre lagrimas

-No eres un monstruo ¿vale?...eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, te amo….- me acaricia la mejilla y me besa en la coronilla.

Me mece suavemente y poco a poco se me acaban las lágrimas. Se me cierran los ojos…

Continuará…..

Espero que os haya gustado , dejadme revieewwws pliiiiis -

Siento no contestar reviews esta vez pero estoy muy cansada UU


End file.
